Moemon: Pansyria Adventure
by Fearless Edgerunner
Summary: A moemon adventure in Pansyria? What's Pansyria? A continent where all moemon from every region exist. Oh, and did I mention it's in the air? Lemons inside. M/F and M/M.
1. Chapter One: The Lab (LEMON-FREE)

CH:1 Moemon: Pansyria Adventure

WARNING: Moe lemons ahead! M character on both M and F!

First-time author making no excuses: HERE WE GO!

_Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! _ I freaked, slapping myself mentally. _You're going to be fucking late!_ I was running as fast as I could now, sprinting for Prof. Aspen's lab. I had about five minutes to get there. I hadn't even overslept! FUCK!

I rounded the last corner and began up the hill overlooking Zeu Town, stopping at the door. I gasped for breath, then as soon as I collected myself, I walked in. Professor Aspen was waiting, and greeted me with a smile.

"Ah, Ferris!" She said, looking up. "Glad you could make it."

"Sorry if I'm late. Thanks for letting me get a moemon." I laughed shyly, scratching the back of my head.

"It's nothing." She replied, giving me a grin. "Now," she began, walking toward a display table with three moeballs set up, "What do you say we let these moemon out?"

Without waiting for a response, she tossed all three of them up into the air. "Snivy! Torchic! Totodile! C'mon out!"

In three consecutive bursts of light, the moemon emerged. The Snivy was a girl a few inches shorter than me, with green hair, red eyes and green dress with a tan color on the front. The Torchic was also about that size, with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, pale gray eyes and a yellow shirt with a red miniskirt. The Totodile was a male with red, tousled hair and a denim jacket and jeans.

"Well," the Professor began, with the moemon now in a line, "take your pick."

It was a tough call. Snivy looked smart and fast, Torchic looked curious and fierce, and Totodile look ferocious and strong.

"Can I talk to them?" I asked.

"Certainly." Said Aspen, giving me a nod.

First up was Snivy. "Hello." I said good-naturedly. She yawned. "Hi. I'm the Snivy." She said, disinterested. I gave her a "Seriously?" look, but when she looked back blankly and contrary, I dropped it.

Next was the Torchic. "Hi!" She chirped, stark contrast to the previous glaring me in the eye. "I'm the Torchic."

"Hello." I managed, relieved that apathy was not my only option. It was then that I realized I hadn't anything else to say. I tried anyways.

"What moves do you know?" I tried, hoping for enough feedback to make a choice. Totodile was cool and all, but I didn't really want a water type. The Torchic made a thoughtful face. "Scratch and Leer for sure, and I'm only about a level off of learning Ember." I smiled.

"Aspen, I think I've made my choice." I said, walking toward her. Torchic looked like she was about to burst. Totodile looked defeated. Snivy shrugged. Stuck-up bitch…

She looked up. "Well?"

I looked back confidently. "I'll take Torchic."

"Great!" She began, grabbing the moeballs. "Return!" She said, watching the blue beams of light home in on their moeballs. Picking up Torchic's, she walked over to me. Handing me the ball, she checked a box on some nearby paperwork.

"Here," she said, handing me the moeball. "There is your first moemon: Torchic! As of now, you are officially a moemon trainer. As per league regulations, I want you to take a moedex and five moeballs. They're on my desk in the red backpack, which is yours to keep as well. What do you want to name your moemon?"

I pondered the thought for a moment. I remembered the story of something called a roc, a powerful bird… thing. "Roxy." I decided.

The professor gave me a quizzical look. "Wouldn't that name be better for a rock-type?"

"My moemon." I shrugged.

She gave me a look that can only be described as "…The fuck?", but entered it into the ball's memory anyways. "Well, you have twenty-four hours, starting now, to make the pact, and then you'll be on your way."

_Pact, pact, pact._ _What was that again?_ I thought, sorting through all my memories. I'd heard about it, but I'd never had it explained. "Wait. What's a pact again?" I said, blushing at my noviceness.

"Well," Aspen said, arching an eyebrow. "You- all right, bugger this. You've got a day to fuck your moemon before it leaves you."

"What!" I asked, almost jumping back.

"Yep." She said, walking over to the two remaining moeballs. "Sex. Have it. Bye." And with that, I left, eyes wider than Roxy's legs soon would be.


	2. Chapter Two: The Pact (LEMON MF)

Chapter Two

LEMON AHEAD

Contains: M/F, oral on F, vaginal

Still in a state of semi-shock, I wandered over to the Moemon Center. I walked in and the nurse gave me a room, pointing me toward the west wing. "Do you have any new Moemon?" She asked, smiling. I nodded. Her smile brightened. "Just be sure to lock the door." And with that, I left for the room.

On the inside, the room was about the size of my bedroom. It had a desk, a bed and a bathroom, which contained a suspicious amount of tissues in a box. Deciding that now would be as good of a time as ever, I sent out Roxy. She emerged in a flash of red light, stretching her arms. "Wow." She said, looking around the room. "I've never been out of the lab before. This is a hotel, right?" I nodded, lump firmly lodged in throat.

"What's u- Oh, I see. Nervous about the pact?" She said, looking at me somewhat smugly, but I could still make out a blush. "First time?"

I nodded, still stiff. Figuratively, of cour- Well, shit. I could feel my penis tightening in my briefs. "You?" I asked, trying to keep back a massive blush.

"Well, yeah." She admitted, looking down. "But then we can do this together, for the first time, right?"

"I guess…" Then the blush hit. She'd already taken off her shirt, showing her B-cup breasts in her bra, and was stepping out of her miniskirt. She caught my stare and giggled. "Like what you see?" She teased, giving me a wink. I nodded faintly, head feeling far away. Penis feeling very close. "Well," she said, lying down, "C'mon."

I took off, my shirt and jeans, leaving the two of us in our underwear. I climbed on the bed, coming above her. She took my head and kissed me, and I kissed back. I prodded her mouth with my tongue, exploring, tasting, _feeling_. I felt my hand coming onto her back, unclipping her bra and flinging it across the room. Breaking the kiss, I started kissing her neck, working my way down to her nipples. I sucked away, Roxy squirming. I placed my hand on her vagina, fingering and rubbing her through her panties. I kissed lower and lower until I was on top of her entrance, sucking. She had soaked through the fabric and had started moaning.

Peeling off her soaked underwear, I continued to lick deeper, sucking down her sweet juices, exploring her snatch. The more I did, the more she shouted, her whole body writhing in emotion. "I- I feel something!" was all she managed as I licked and sucked, consuming everything she gave me. She shouted in ecstasy as she came, sweet fluids covering my face as I lapped it all up.

Coming back up, I flung off my underwear exposing my throbbing, seven-inch cock. Pressing it at her entrence earned me a moan. "Are you ready?" I whispered into her ear. She gave a nod, shivering as my cock prodded her enterace. I pushed in with a thrust from my hips. The feeling was new and immediate. It felt good. She was so tight! I pulled back and thrusted again, coming to a stop at a barrier. "Are you sure you want this?" I whispered. "Take me," she whispered back. Rubbing her breasts with my hands, I drove into her, breaking through her hymen in a single thrust. She shouted, almost crying. Her moans quickly turned from pain into ecstasy, her body moving in rhythmic bounces. I raised myself, plunging deeper and deeper into her honeypot.

Quickly, I felt a building pressure between my thighs as I thrust deep into her tight hole. "I'm coming!" I managed, holding out as long as I could. Suddenly her shout turned into a scream as she came for a second time, her walls pulsating with emotion.

With the new feeling, I came. I thrust into her, body feeling a burst of new, raw pleasure. My seed shot deep insider her as I continued thrusting out my orgasm. Falling beside her, I saw her gazing into my eyes.

"I'm yours." She whispered, as we both fell asleep.


End file.
